


Sweet Dreams

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jerome doesn't ask permission just a warning this was what was requested, Jerome is MEAN VERY MEAN A BIG FAT MEANIE, Name-Calling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome sneaks in your place while you're sleeping and you think it's just a dream when he's playing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams

It was an hour past midnight, and your bedroom was illuminated only by the moonlight outside your window. You took a deep breath, your fingers clutching the sheets – rough and cold against your skin. Your eyes were heavy and your whole body ached because you longed to see him. If you were to sleep, to turn yourself over to the merciless hand of dreams, he would come, that ginger who forever left an impression on you ever since that one faithful day.

He started invading your dreams when you saw him in person once with the Maniax. He made eye contact with you before he made his way to the police department, and you never forgot the grin he wore when your eyes met, and then after a long, fleeting moment he flashed a wink your way before he skipped inside the building. It was enticing, in every sense of the word. You had been trying to fight the attraction, reminding yourself endlessly that he was not a good person, and that it was best to keep your distance, but you just couldn't bring yourself to stop thinking about him even days later.

You swallowed down a lump in your throat and stared at the empty ceiling, trying with all your might to think of something, anything, other than him.

And as always, you failed.

He danced through your dreams like a demon, his skin as white as a moonbeam and eyes like black fire. It was not the wanted man who murdered innocent civilians whom you saw while caught in the cage of dreams, but the man of sin. A rose with black petals spattered with blood and thorns that cut like knives. He came to you every time you closed your eyes, his wicked grin taunting you, mocking you, even as he placed his hands upon your flesh and brought his mouth down to yours.

In your dreams, he burned. His skin was like fire, searing you when you reached out to touch him. And oh, he touched you. You welcomed him with open arms, even as he burned, his hair a curtain of auburn silk against your skin. You loved feeling him writhe atop of you and watching, mesmerized, as his eyes closed and his lips parted in ecstasy. He was beautiful. Perfect. His body was a temple of pleasure and passion, and you wanted to explore every part of it.

He tormented you. His nails, scratched fervent patterns on your body, his lips breathed prayers against your burning skin. He pleasured you with his hands, his mouth, his body. He was your ultimate sin and you held him to you like a lover. You damned yourself in his arms each night, without a care in the world of what Gotham thought of him.

You expected tonight would be like any other night that you would give in to him again, like you always did. His face already haunted you in waking hours, that sneer of his forever painted in the darkest corners of your mind. You just couldn't help yourself. He was a tribute to immorality and decadence, a demon among men. And yet you wanted him. You wanted him in ways that pained you. The night was cold but your body sweated – if he came to you, it would be impossible for you to turn him away. You would let him be your damnation and your salvation.

In your moonlit room, you dreamed of him without sleeping. And even then he was flawless – a pale marble perfection. But his skin – you knew his skin must be cold, like his heart. If only there was a way to know for sure. If only he would have you.

You weren't aware of the effect you had on the ginger, though.

After days of thinking about that brief encounter with you on the streets, he was far more frustrated with his need for you than he ever thought he would be. You were easily the most interesting and captivating thing he had laid eyes on in a while. He felt a rush of wicked impulses whenever his mind drifted to the thought of you, his body was just screaming to take you, and as much as he tried to fight it so they would leave him alone – the impulses only came back stronger. At first, to ease his mind, he would come and visit you by the window sill, observing the way your chest rose and fell, eyes shut in your blissful slumber, and those soft lips of yours that were almost always slightly parted. But he was quick to grow bored of just watching you sleep, he wanted much more than that. He wanted to experience your body, uncover and feel every inch of it, he thought he deserved it for being so patient after all.

One night, you were shifting in your sleep when a breeze ghosted across your skin, making the uncovered areas raise in goosebumps, but just as quickly, you were back in deep slumber and completely unaware of Jerome's silhouette climbing through your window. Crouching beside the bed, he watched you sleep with a look of reverence in his eyes. His gaze traveled over your messy locks to your face with long eyelashes, your nose, and pouty lips, to your long throat, to the loose-fitted white t-shirt you wore. Carefully, he pulled back the sheet to see that your shirt had ridden up to reveal your torso which met a pair of low-waisted white cotton panties before he saw your smooth, soft legs, which were tucked ever so slightly at the knee so your feet – one of which wore a white sock and the other, bare – were hidden underneath the light blanket at the end of the bed, which he also moved out of the way.

When you didn't stir after he had you uncovered, he couldn't help but smirk. With that same quiet reverence he showed before, he slowly traced his finger over your exposed skin and delighted when you made the softest pleased noises and your body warmed to his touch. Moving it all along your skin, he marveled at how soft you were, softer than the finest silk and incomparable to anything else he had touched. He paused to pinch one of your nipples and rub the bead between his fingers until it stayed standing when he released. He did the same to the other nipple and you started to stir. With careful hands, he slid your t-shirt to reveal your breasts completely and licked his lips as he ran a knuckle down your breast bone, which made you suck in a breath. He felt his blood rushing south as he examined your soft, inviting skin, the delicious curves.

He bent down closer to take in your scent that smelled of a delicious mix of flowers and heat. The scent went straight to his head, and to his member, which was now pressing urgently against the front of his pants. He allowed himself to touch more, his fingers slowly skimming the curve of your breast before he cupped it in his hand, his lips curving into a devious smirk when he watched your nipple harden.

"Fuck, you have no fucking idea what you do to me," he breathed, whispering to himself.

You did not wake. He trailed his hand down your thigh, letting his curiosity venture with each touch to your body. You moved your hips, barely noticeable but he felt the leap. He glanced at you. You had your eyes closed, but even in the dim light of the room he could see your cheeks slightly flushed and you whimpered. He was curious how far he could get before you would wake up. He moved a bit, attentive not to wake you. Careful not to stir you too much, he slowly laid you on your back. You seemed still sound asleep once he was done and he praised himself silently.

Suddenly, you were trapped between his body and the back of the bed. He had to smile at the daring sight, and took a while to just admire you. You looked beautiful to him, like you always had, and he still found it difficult to believe how lucky he got, with you this vulnerable, and all for him. He leaned down to press a light kiss to your lips then continued lower, kissing down your neck and your exposed collarbone with feathery light touches.

He pressed himself against the warmth of your body as he sucked one hardened peak into his mouth while his other worked the other, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Though you didn't wake, your body was very much aware of his touch and a low moan issued from your lips. His tongue laved the nipple, closing his eyes as he hummed against your warm skin.

Your soft breaths were now forming more into low whispers and his muffled name was the only thing he could understand. Grinning at his work, he pressed his mouth to the crook of your neck, sucking a light bruise in there. His right hand left your breast, and ghosted lower and lower until he could feel the soft fabric of your panties underneath his fingertips. He glanced at you shortly, checking if you were still asleep, before he snuck his hand inside with a bit of finesse.

"You're so gorgeous, so fucking beautiful," he murmured, "was thinking about you all day..." he said around a purr.

He dragged two fingers through the crevice between your folds and you moaned helplessly, thrusting your hips into his hands, eliciting a quiet chuckle from him. He kissed his way back to your breast where he once again settled on flicking your nipple with his tongue, occasionally biting it gently. He guided his fingers across your folds a few times, before slipping his index finger inside you. You were so slick and tight for him so he was able to slide his index and middle finger in easily, curling them, while he brushed his thumb over your clit.

Your breath quickened a little, and you bucked your hips to meet his hand, still in your unconscious state. His hand was pressed firmly against you, causing even more friction. Color bloomed in your cheeks, and spread down your neckline and over your chest. Little moans now came with every breath.

"Jerome. Jerome. Jerome!" you moaned out, the last one a little louder than the others, and less muffled. He looked up at your face, his mouth leaving the sensitive peak he was nipping at. His right hand stilled as well. Another small gasp escaped your lips, this time followed by mumbling. He thought that was his cue to continue on.

He slipped his hand over the entirety of your mound before edging fingertips against the gentle line it made. Moving to adjust your legs apart and open you, he could feel the edges of your lower lips peeking out.

"You've been dreaming about me, haven't you? You've wanted this for so long, and I'm finally here to give it to you, I'm finally going to take what's mine," he told you around a breathy whisper.

With a groan against your breast, he brushed his fingers between them, parting you and feeling the slippery, smooth skin inside. He wanted to press his fingers completely inside you, but instead he rubbed the pads of them low against your sex, reveling in how wet you were for him. You uttered a tiny gasp, attempting to shift but he held you in place.

"Easy, babygirl. This'll feel good," he promised, lips sloppy as he tongued against your stiff nipple. He pressed down harder on your clit before rubbing gently, and his touch was rewarded by the tiniest of reactions, a twitch here and there, a gasp.

"Atta girl..." he murmured encouragingly. The thought of you enjoying this was gratifying beyond belief, and it made his stomach flutter. He wondered just how far he could go, and he found himself lured into the temptation of finding out.

"You feel so fucking good, so tight and warm, your cunt is all wet for me," he whispered as his fingers slid back down, sinking his middle finger in deeper with one slow, deliberate motion. Your lips quivered, and you couldn't hold back the whimper that slipped its way out through your mouth. He took a moment to just gaze at you in your state of intimate vulnerability.

He nudged his fingers in further, the hot press of you engulfing his digits was enticing enough to draw a short gasp from him, and he started to ease them both in before pulling them back entirely. Greedily, he sucked them and got them slicker, tongue relishing your taste.

Two fingers in, he shifted and pressed the stiffness in his pants against your leg, rutting against you. His mouth fell slack, your nipple momentarily forgotten in his pleasure. Though his mind flickered through variations of the fantasy now, he was already dreaming of what you were going to feel like around his member. A sense of urgency started to boil in his stomach of just how much he needed that.

Decisively he stopped, trailing his finger out to edge your panties further down until your thighs were as bare as your chest. It didn't take much to roll you onto your side, facing away from him. He hastily unzipped the fly of his pants with a stray swear or two for his lack of dexterity. Roughly, he jerked them down along with his underwear, letting them join the floor beside your bed.

"I was so hard just thinking about fucking you, how wet and ready you'd be for me... I had to come here and see it for myself," he crooned, lips curving into a wide smirk.

Then he pulled you until there was no gap for even air between you two, pressing his body flush upon yours. He angled his member against you, allowing it to slip between the cold skin of your thighs, though not inside you just yet. He set a hand on your hip and rocked you gently, digging the other under you, holding the rest of you near.

He bit his tongue and pressed his lips together, allowing the uneven breaths through his nose, tickling past your ear. Then he slowly thrust and slipped against you, but it wasn't enough, and his resolve was crumbling with every unfulfilling rut against you.

Finally he couldn't resist anymore and let your hip go to stroke himself. He groaned through his teeth as he kept his hand slow in his movements, nudging the tip against you while he worked. Still slick from fingering you, he could feel your lips give just a little more with every press. Very slowly, the very tip of his member spread you open, and he felt almost dizzy. He opened his eyes, heart pounding in his throat, and stared across the room at nothing at all. He could feel your warmth engulfing his member, could feel the gentle rise and fall of your chest.

"Oh fuck, baby," he groaned, mouth open now as he left hot breath fan faster against your ear. "Your cunt doesn't want to let me go, huh? Oh, but I don't ever want it to stop..." he trailed off, pet names overflowing though he could hardly think to speak at all. Singing- or at least, whispering his praises as he fucked you. He let his hands roam back to your hip, rolling you back into his thrusts. He found himself biting his lip as he groaned. He shut his eyes to listen to the sounds you offered, relishing in every single one you emitted. Utterly lost in you, he failed at keeping a steady motion, one moment thrusting quickly and the next slowly, his hands gripping your skin tight enough to bruise.

A loud gasp escaped your lips, and your eyes flew open after one particularly hard thrust. You fought with every fiber of your being not to turn your head and look at him because then you figured that he would probably disappear. You loved the feeling of him inside of you, letting him claim your body, it was all you could have ever wanted, all you ever dreamed about. You couldn't let him disappear, but before you could dwell on that for a second longer you pleaded, "Please, don't stop, please keep going, please."

"What?" he asked, stilling in his movements.

"Please, more," you whimpered.

He was taken aback by plea that spilled through your mouth, and he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that in his recklessness, he woke you. He found that he wanted to keep the facade up, that this was all a dream so he had to make sure you believed that. "Don't open your eyes, whatever you do, do not open them," he said around a growl that sent a shiver down your spine from its intensity. You made a low whimper in the back of your throat at his words, wanting nothing more than to look at him as he was buried deep in you.

 

"I'll fuck you just like you want me to, only if you keep your eyes shut. If you open them again, I'll leave immediately, and I won't ever come back here, got that?" he threatened in a rasp, and you gave a short nod in response because you knew he would do exactly that if you didn't obey him. You let your eyes drift shut and told yourself it was just a dream as you relaxed your body so that it was completely at his mercy once more. Jerome felt a hot stirring in his stomach that spread across every nerve in his body seeing you so willing, so obedient for him, how it was very likely he could make you do anything he told you, and that made him want you all the more.

You hummed loudly in response, keeping your eyes tightly closed just like he said, believing it all to be a dream anyhow, it couldn't really be happening but that didn't make it feel any less real. He moved once again, relishing in the way your wet, hot walls fluttered around his member and how your breathing grew heavier with each passing moment.

"Good girl, you're such a good girl," he praised. He leaned in to press a kiss to your ear before tilting his hips forward. You moaned with him as you felt his member penetrating you, until he was pulling back. The next thrust was harder, slicked down with the wetness from within. Each time he quickened the pace, and each time he could feel the wetness spreading, making it easier to slip back in. Moan after moan slipped from your lips, only increasing in volume with every motion of his hips as he reached a hand out to clamped it down over your mouth because he knew if you continued to cry out that loud then he could be easily caught by your parents.

"Hush, I don't want to have to stop fucking you," he told you through a hoarse growl. You bobbed your head up and down in response, and he could feel you shudder here and there along with him. Your moans were muffled against his sweaty palm as he pressed it down harder, his hold on the sides of your jaw almost bruising.

"That's it babygirl," he coaxed you as he hit a steady rhythm finally. He felt the pleasure mounting, clenching his jaw, riding it out for as long as he could. His needy pants filled the silent room along with your quieted ones. Suddenly, he pulled back from you, moving both of your bodies quickly, too desperate to be gentle.

Setting you down on your back, he nudged your legs apart quickly before the weight of his body returned on yours. He slipped himself back in and kept going, holding himself up on his elbows and then leaned in to cup your face. He pressed kisses on your cheeks, your lips, all of them, letting them linger as he felt that threshold about to burst.

You leaned your head back against the pillow as another loud moan slipped out, but he allowed it, just because he loved the sound of it, and he craved it now more than ever. He slammed himself forward, filling you to the hilt before he slipped out, only to glide right back in, repeating the process over and over again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck-" he cursed, letting out a louder groan then he should have as he kept up with his demanding pace, hips rolling insistently against yours, and rocking harder with each thrust. Your whole body started to quiver underneath him along with his wild movements, the bed creaking loudly in protest along with his ragged breathing that filled the air in a rush. He reached a hand forward and allowed it to slip between your bodies, finding your clit and rubbing at it frantically with the pad of his finger until your whole body convulsed with his harsh treatment.

As his finger rolled and rubbed, you found yourself coming moments later, back arching high and thighs trembling as you pressed into that one long finger. You kept your eyes squeezed shut, and it took all of your willpower not to look at him above you. Your tight walls closed in on him, clamping down mercilessly as you soaked him in your juices. The feeling of your warm essence covering him and the fluttering of your walls seemed to trigger his own orgasm. With one more vigorous thrust, he tipped over that edge, mouth open as he gasped for air. He mouthed sweet nothings while he rubbed his thumb over your cheek as he rode out his orgasm, spilling himself deep inside your wet heat. His head banged down to rest in the hollow of your neck as his thrusts began to falter, then stilled altogether.

He gave your lips one last weary kiss before he retreated, legs almost too shaky to support himself as he crawled out of bed. He pulled his pants back up with trembling fingers. His heart pounded like he just ran a marathon, though his mind seemed clearer now. As soon as his pants were fixed, he turned back to you.

''It was only a dream. Now go back to sleep dollface," he leaned down to whisper in your ear, trailing his skin up the sensitive shell. He left you a mess- hair fanned out beneath you, shirt yanked up, panties half on. But then he growled under his breath when he realized that probably wasn't the best decision if someone came in to check on you. Silently, he went about setting you back the way he found you. Automatically, he adjusted order back into your pajamas, and wiped away the worst of the wetness. By the time he was finished, you looked like nothing happened at all. It was a pleasant illusion, he thought, as he smoothed down a wrinkle in the blanket beside you.

One last brush of his thumb to move the hair out of your face, then he sighed before he murmured, "Sweet dreams."

He chuckled darkly, and then in an instant, he was gone, disappeared in the night. You opened your eyes seconds after he left and found yourself alone in the darkness that was your empty room. You uttered a small whimper before you snuggled up into the warmth of your blanket, figuring it was just a lucid dream, especially since those were the kinds you usually found yourself having as of late. Though, a part of you wondered if it had really been just a dream. It certainly felt very real; even when you woke you could still sense the ghost-like touch of his fingers, but you fought against the idea. If he visited you, it would have been to kill you, everything else just seemed like crazy talk.

You woke up the next day, alone in your bed. Had it all been a dream? Had your too vivid imagination hijacked your REM cycle and showed you just what it was you were missing out on only to leave you in the morning with nothing more than cold sheets and an ache that spread all over your body?

Seemed about right.

You rolled over, pulling a soft pillow over your face. You didn't want to get up yet. You couldn't. Your clock said it was only five in the morning, though the world outside looked lighter than that. Heaving a sigh, you pressed the pillow in closer. It felt so real. You could smell an unfamiliar, different scent on the sheets, but then you figured that you were just making it all up in your head.

You slipped out of bed reluctantly after a long thirty minutes just daydreaming about your dream, which was a regular occurrence for you. You made your way lazily to the bathroom, turning the water on for a quick rinse, filling your palms before you splashed your face. After you were finished, you grasped a towel to dry your face, and then glanced up at the mirror. You did a double-take when you noticed the red marks on your neck in the mirror. Leaning in close to the reflection, you rubbed at the splotches to make sure it wasn't a bizarre lipstick smudge or something else easily removed. It wasn't, and you stood back from the mirror, glancing at it again, still disbelief of its sudden appearance on your body.

You traced your fingers around the marks delicately, a smile slowly forming at the corners of your mouth before you whispered to yourself, "Jerome..."


	2. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait for the next time Jerome decides to visit you.

It had been a week since that faithful night with Jerome and you began to wonder if he would come back. You were worried that something may have happened to him, with the kind of life he was leading you certainly wouldn't be surprised. You would turn on the news and just wait to hear any reports of his crimes, and when you finally did you couldn't have been more relieved. You knew there was something wrong with that reaction, but you couldn't find it in you to care in the slightest, all you cared about was him coming back. There was something about him that you just couldn't shake, something that you found yourself wanting more and more of. You should have felt some kind of animosity towards him for what he did, for taking you in the dead of night as he pleased, not even caring if he had your permission or not, but somehow you found it thrilling.

At first, you thought it was just a dream, because due to your fascination with him, you had been dreaming about him far more than you should have, but the marks on your skin said otherwise. The marks on your skin said that he was really there with you, it meant that he felt a connection with you, that your feelings were not one-sided. He was thinking about you too. You didn't know what made you so special, why he chose you of all people, but you weren't going to complain.

You wished there was some way you could contact him, you were not crazy enough to walk the streets in the middle of a crime scene he had set up, but you just wanted to talk to him, about that night. The marks he left on your body were still there, but they were fading, now becoming part of a memory. You wanted more of those marks, you would let him cover you in them if he wanted to. There was something about him that just made you feel like you were on the brink of insanity, you didn't know what it was, or what was happening to you to make you like this, and you figured the best thing to do was just not to make sense of it, not to think of it, just accept it for what it was.

One night when it reached about two in the morning, you decided to get some rest because it had been a long day for you, and something told you that he wouldn't come when you were awake so you didn't see the point in staying up waiting for him. But ever since that night, you started sleeping naked, just so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of undressing you. You wanted to make things easier for him, and invite him to touch you, tempt him all the more.

You opened the window, letting the cool breeze slip through before you undressed, stripping piece by piece from your body, and then slid under the covers. It had become a routine now, and you didn't feel any shame about it. You just hoped he would visit you again. You would do anything just for him to stop by. At first, you were pretending that you had fallen asleep, body still, eyes shut, only focusing on the sounds around you, but in the midst of pretending, you ended up falling in a deep slumber, allowing sleep to take you.

There was no telling how long you had been asleep before the ginger climbed his way through your window, a vile smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth at the sight before him. You were on your side, and the blanket was barely covering your breasts, leaving them almost completely exposed, it was rucked up around your legs, one fully slipping out that was quick to catch his eye.

"I know it's been a while since I've visited you, been a little busy in the city, but I gotta admit, I've missed you dollface, and I know you missed me too," he whispered before he made his way to you on the bed, taking a seat where your feet was at the end of it, his tongue darting out of his mouth as he watched the way your chest rose and fell, and the light shiver of your body from the soft winds that entered your bedroom. There wasn't any way he could resist his need for you like this, it wasn't remotely possible. He removed the blanket from your body with a hand, his smirk only widening at the enticing sight that left him completely spellbound.

"You were prepared for this, hm, what a nice surprise," he murmured, his tone fond. "Guess you won't mind if I helped myself huh?" he snickered under his breath before he added, "Of course you wouldn't."

You stirred a little in your sleep, mumbling a string of jumbled words that only served to amuse him, and in your small movements you ended up laying on your back, your legs spreading slightly, and his eyes widened in delight when you did, your sex on full display just for him.

"That's a good girl, open up for me, just like that," he cooed before leaning his body over, nudging your legs further apart to make enough room for him so that he could lie on his stomach in front of you. "I need to get a taste of you, I've waited long enough," he rasped, breathing hot and fast against your sex, and it made you shudder almost immediately, but you were still asleep so that meant he could continue. He gave himself a moment to inhale your scent before he slid his tongue up and down against your clit, and he couldn't help the moan that spilled out against your flesh the second he allowed himself to taste you. He felt his whole body tingle as he reached forward so that his nose brushed over your skin as he sucked the nub into his warm mouth, welcoming it with his tongue, swaying it in back and forth motions as he lost himself in the pleasure of finally being able to devour you.

You emitted a quiet gasp as your whole body trembled with the attention of his smooth tongue, and he didn't stop to check if you awoke or anything because he was too focused on enjoying himself. He reached out to hold your thighs in place while he rolled his tongue over your clit, his nose pressing further against you as he started to enclose his mouth around it so that his teeth was grazing it with a delicious pressure that made nearly made you jolt up had his hands not been digging into your skin. A soft moan slipped through your lips, body bursting out in goosebumps as he continued to have his way with you. He leaned away enough to make room for his fingers, prodding one inside of your entrance while keeping his attentions to your now engorged nub.

"Fuck, so good," he breathed as he slipped his long finger around your inner walls, making it slick with your arousal before he plunged it in further, going slow and unhurried as he opened his mouth wider so he could suck on the entirety of the top of your mound, which made you whimper low in your throat, thighs instinctively pressing against the sides of his head as your back arched, eyes squeezed shut.

"You like that, huh? Of course you do, you like me taking whatever the fuck I want," he pulled away to growl against your moist skin, flicking his tongue against your clit with just the right amount of pressure that made your whole body hum pleasantly. It wasn't long before he plunged a second finger inside of you, crooking them at just the right angle, and he was immediately greeted by your tightness engulfing them both. He scissored his fingers around, letting your wetness coat them as he dug in deeper before withdrawing and then pushing back in, and this time it was easier because you were nice and slick just for him.

Your eyes popped open after writhing about on his fingers and against his mouth. You closed them again when he didn't seem to catch it, but he certainly noticed the way you started rocking your hips impatiently with the movements of his tongue and fingers, so he pulled away, mouth, lips, and chin glistening with your arousal as he stared back at you with wide eyes. He looked alarmed; caught in the act.

You nibbled on your lower lip the second you met his gaze, body quivering, and you spread your legs out as wide as you could, until you started to ache.

"Please don't go, please, I'm not going to tell, please stay, I'll be quiet, I'll do whatever you want me to," you pleaded weakly, voice breaking during some words, and now that he knew you were awake, you felt your best move was just to beg him to stay, maybe he would be so kind to-

"You want me that bad? Want me enough that you don't give a fuck that I crashed here and took what I pleased? That doesn't bother you in the slightest? How I'm using you like you're my own personal fucktoy?" he hissed each question out and before you could even conceive an answer to them, he brought his hand down suddenly and smacked your wet sex sharply, making you jerk from the harsh contact of his palm as your breath hitched.

Because he didn't give you a chance to brace for it, you yelped out your response, "Yes! Please use me!"

"Quiet, you said you would be fucking quiet," he barked out before he struck his hand down between your legs mercilessly, and the sound echoed about the room. "I fucking risk a lot coming here, so you will be quiet, don't make me gag you," he threatened, his tone dripping with venom, "understand? Let's try this again."

You opened your mouth, about to answer, when he slapped your sex yet again, this time even harder than the last, and it stung you, making your whole body tense up and go rigid with his unforgiving touch, so much that you forgot momentarily to respond. It made your whole body scream and ache for more. You weren't surprised in the slightest just how ruthless he could be, or maybe it was him being kind, there was so much worse he could do with you, yet here he was, wasting his time with you, instead of simply killing you. It made you feel special, in a way, because if you were his toy, that meant you served a purpose to him, and that was enough for you.

"Answer me, dammit," he snarled under his breath, voice only a rasp before he slammed his hand back down, slapping you again as you laid there feebly underneath him.

"Yes, yes, I'll be quiet," you replied meekly, willing your voice to stay a whisper as your whole body shuddered violently, "I'll be quiet, for you."

"Good, wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side, a forced smile playing on his lips that was almost enough to frighten you. You shook your head in response. "Now, close your eyes for me, again, if you want me to continue playing with you," he told you, and you shut your eyes reluctantly, wishing he would allow you to look at him, but if he was here, giving you what you wanted, then maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. The second you shut your eyes, you heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and then his zipper before he dropped his pants and underwear, throwing the articles of clothing to the ground somewhere in a heap. Then you felt the warmth of his body atop of yours, pressing into you until there wasn't an inch of space left between your bodies and you gasped softly when you felt his cock brush against your inner thigh, it sent a bolt of electricity through your entire being.

"You want me? You want me to fuck you?" he questioned in a husky whisper over your ear. He took hold of his shaft in a fist as he rubbed the very tip against your swollen clit, pressing it into you as he moved it up and down, going painstakingly slow, and it made you whimper almost immediately.

"Mmmm," you answered, nodding your head frantically as you bit down hard on your bottom lip, trying to remain quiet but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the way he was touching you. You were squirming underneath him, eagerly rubbing yourself back against the head of his cock as he sucked in a breath.

"Good, don't let them hear you," he said as he motioned his head towards your door before he continued his sweet torture on your clit, pushing you with enough force that it made you press back against the mattress, and you cried helplessly underneath him. "You think you've been good enough? You think you're worthy of me staying here with you, to give you what you want?"

"Please," you whispered, grabbing hold of his shoulders in your hands, rolling your hips as he ran the tip along your swollen clit, desperately wanting to feel more of him, needing to feel more of him, whatever he could give you.

"You were supposed to be asleep, you're not supposed to know I'm here, dollface, it's part of the little game we both have set up," he told you in a breathy whisper before he slipped the head of his member just barely against your dripping entrance, coating himself in your essence before he pulled it away, drawing a needy moan from you.

"It doesn't have to be that way, if you're worried I'm gonna tell someone, I'm not-"

"Worried? What makes you think I'm worried? I just don't want you to run your pretty little mouth, you would be in much more trouble than me if you did," he murmured in your ear as he stilled his movements, and his hot breath somehow eased his threatening words, making you relax against him strangely enough.

You opened your eyes before you replied, "I'm not going to tell anyone about this, I promise, okay, I'll be good, I'll do whatever you say."

"Ha, you're so desperate huh? Fuck, it's pretty shameful if you asked me. You know exactly what I can do, and still you're not afraid, hell, maybe you are, but it's not enough for you to want me to leave. I could kill you an instant, do you have any fucking idea what you're getting into?" he asked before he threw your hands off his shoulders and pinned them to the wall above your head, a single hand wrapped around them, his eyes glimmering in the moonlit room as they followed your every movement, perhaps searching for something wrong, an excuse, perhaps, to leave.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already, there's nothing I could do anyway, if you did, so why won't you?" you asked, the question was almost a challenge but it didn't sound like one, it sounded more like you were genuinely curious if he would actually go through with it. Though, you expected that he wouldn't, for some odd reason, something told you he had no interest in killing you, at least not yet.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" he scoffed, and in one swift movement he pushed inside of your tight heat, holding himself as he did, biting back a groan as he felt the warm confines of your walls sucking him in immediately. You let out a soft mewl upon the sudden intrusion, and you met his heated gaze for a moment, locking eyes with the monster before you.

"Fucking greedy bitch. What did I say? Close your fucking eyes before I choose to leave, because I will if you don't listen to whatever the fuck I tell you," he warned, his voice gruff and threatening as he tightened his grip on your wrists, digging his nails into the sensitive skin, and using them for leverage as he slammed his hips into yours, not giving you a moment to adjust to him. You immediately complied, squeezing your eyes shut as you too bit back a moan, knowing that you had to be quiet, that no one could hear or know that he was here.

He tucked his head under the crook of your neck, nuzzling his nose there momentarily before he glanced down and noticed the faint marks there.

"Looks like you need a new set, don't you, dollface?" he laughed, his tone mocking, he knew that was exactly what you wanted.

"Please mark me, please," you pleaded weakly, your breath catching in your throat after one particularly hard thrust of his hips.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, bitch, or else this will be the last time I come here," he spat out before he enclosed his mouth around the side of your neck as the harsh movements of his hips didn't cease, and you eagerly attempted to meet his thrusts, flinching when you felt his teeth sink into your skin, undoubtedly puncturing it without a care if he hurt you. He settled his mouth upon several different areas of your neck, nipping his away around, tugging the skin with his sharp teeth when he was sure that he broke it. You whined as he lapped up the blood that started to trickle down your neck, making him groan lowly as he felt the coppery taste on his tongue. He started peppering the marks with soft, lingering kisses, and it made you wince because your skin was overly sensitive and tender afterwards, but you didn't mind, you wanted him to mark you, for him to make you his, it was everything you needed and more.

"I'm sorry," you replied after you found it in you to speak again, hoping an apology was what he wanted from you, but he didn't seem to care, just growled in response.

You loosely wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him closer, and the second you realized what you did you nearly cursed under your breath because you started to believe you needed to ask his permission for everything. When he dropped your wrists down all of a sudden, you braced your body for a slap, or for him to stop his heavy thrusts but instead, he locked your legs in place around his waist, holding them tight against him as he rammed into you relentlessly, making the bed rock in protest with his feverish motions. Your tight heat was fluttering all around his length, and you knew that you weren't going to last long because you had been waiting for this, that it almost felt like forever, but you didn't want it to end. You didn't want him to stop driving his hips into you, nearly crushing your pelvis with every slam forward, you wanted this to last as long as it could, but you didn't know if you could, especially with the way your walls were engulfing around him.

Every time he withdrew, you found yourself whining much too loudly, but surprisingly he ignored each sound, and then plunged himself back inside of you, grunting deep under his breath as he felt you squeeze him again. The headboard bumped into the wall repeatedly as both of your groans and cries mingled with one another in the heated air of your room. You couldn't resist the urge to open your eyes again, you needed to see him, see the look on his face, so you did. You kept your eyes focused on his, and once he didn't tell you not to, you figured it was okay, maybe in the heat of the moment he didn't care.

His eyes were heavily lidded, droplets of sweat sliding down his forehead as a loose strand of hair kept brushing against his face as he moved, mouth parted just the slightest bit to let those quiet grunts slip through, and saying he looked gorgeous like this, was an understatement. You didn't think you had the words to explain the rush you felt watching him like this. You couldn't understand how someone so cruel, so malevolent could look this breathtakingly beautiful.

As if he knew exactly what you were thinking, his lips closed over yours, a slow, wet kiss as you both traded soft sounds of pleasure back and forth, letting him slither his tongue in your mouth as your hips shifted in short, jerking motions. He panted hard into your mouth as he feverishly kissed you, warm tongues batting away at each other. His fingers gripped your thighs, fingernails sinking into your skin, hard enough to pierce you as he filled you up, and you could feel yourself stretching around his cock as if you were designed to be fucked by him.

"Oh god, fuck," you whimpered as his lips kissed, teeth nipped, tongue hot and wet as it flicked over a spot on your neck he was all too proud of. Your body was so hot you thought you might light on fire. There was a split second you felt like you couldn't breathe, do anything other than whine and whimper under him but in the next Jerome was dragging his hips upwards, only pausing to catch his own breath and slamming back down onto you once, twice, a third time, using his grip on your thighs to pull you down onto him so that every wriggle only had his member hitting a new spot. Your eyes rolled back, spine bowing up as he rolled his hips with a sinful fluidity, the sound of breathy half-gasped moans flinging themselves from his mouth, and it all culminated into the tightening feeling, deep and harsh from the pit of your stomach to the base of your trembling spine.

"Fucking hell," he grunted. Your mouth was open wide, words of supplication tingling on your tongue, and all you found yourself wanting to say was how much you wanted to touch him, something to bring that mouth back to yours, his skin under your own hands. You wanted to taste the curses he was mouthing and groaning into the air, flick your tongue over the outline of your name and Jerome must have felt the same because you were suddenly being lifted into his lap as if you weighed nothing.

His member was half inside of you as your legs settled comfortably at his sides and he was leaning back enough to kiss at your chest, leaving pecks all around your erect nipples before he reached up and whispered, "Ride me," against your mouth before your lips collided. It was a messy, harsh kiss that tasted of desperation, but it was so intoxicating that your hands moved to cup his face almost instinctively, to keep him from putting an inch of distance between you as you sunk down, slow enough to hear him enter you again.

His hands were possessive and burning on your back, holding you close and tight to his chest as you pulled upwards, trying to mimic the way he slammed down into you earlier as your fingernails bit into his shoulders, using them to lever yourself up and down onto his member with an obscenely wet sound. Your voice was reduced to a series of gasped nonsense sounds and Jerome's hands didn't seem to know where to settle, drifting over your hair, tugging at the strands so his mouth could have better access to the slope of your neck, fingers raking down over your back and ass in short, sharp little bursts that gave a delectable edge to the band of pleasure stretching tight and warm in your stomach.

"I own you, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it, you hear me?" he hissed the question out around heavy, harsh breaths. 

"Yes, yes, I'm yours," you breathed out. You were so close, and you knew he was too, especially with the way he was throbbing inside of you. You were surprised that he wasn't telling you to shut your eyes or to stay quiet. The erratic thrusts of his hips were starting to become a little out of tempo as he worked a hand into your hair, twisting and pulling as hard as he dared and the sounds you gave him in return had him all that much closer.

His thighs flexed against your legs and the damp slap of your skin against his as you rolled and bounced against him, leaning backwards just enough for his cock to hit that sweet spot inside of you, and that was all it took. You couldn't even see as you came hard, covering him in your hot essence as you panted breathlessly against his mouth, proud that you didn't scream. He mouthed your name at the end of a rush of guttural, filthy curses, slamming himself up into you as you rode out the last waves of your orgasm. 

You clung onto his body for dear life, whining deep from your throat, completely spent as your sweaty bodies pressed into one another. You heard him above as he tried to catch his breath, and then the next thing you knew he pushed you off of him, reaching for the clothes he tossed aside on the floor, and slipping them on in a hurry. 

"Well, I'm out, and I'm not coming back," he uttered a puff of a laugh as he buttoned his pants back on, trying to look at you, all dazed, chest heaving as you tried to steady your breathing. 

Though, the second you heard those words you jolted up, a frown stuck on your face. "Wait what? Why?" you asked, tone filled with worry. 

"You didn't keep your eyes shut or be quiet, I tested you, to see if you would listen to those orders, and well you didn't," he shrugged as he finished closing up his pants with the button, chuckling darkly to himself, like he was amused that you didn't choose to listen. Your brows furrowed when you saw him make his way back to the window, and you felt a twinge in your stomach at your words, here you thought everything was going fine when it clearly wasn't. "I wanted to see if it would be worth it, to risk coming here, but looks like it's not," he told you as he shook his head in disappointment. "Sweet dreams, or don't, frankly I don't give a shit." 

"Jerome, please I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, how can I-" you started but he was already gone, out the window, your curtains swaying after he left. You slumped back to your bed weakly, whimpering lowly to yourself as you squeezed your thighs together to keep his warmth inside you, never wanting to forget the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm always a slut for feedback! Should this be the end?


	3. I Own You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome’s not coming back, or at least that was what you told yourself.

He wasn't coming back.

You had to make peace with that. You couldn't just wait for him to come back. Actually, that's exactly what you did for weeks and weeks but he never came around. A part of you hoped that he was lying, that maybe he was just angry and he would come back after he calmed down, but you were wrong. You had no ways of contacting him, and even if you did, you were sure he would ignore you. Sometimes you would venture into the streets of Gotham, in an attempt to find him, no longer caring if your life was in danger every time you searched for the ginger, but you were never lucky enough to catch sight of him, so after many failed attempts you gave up. You really were just a toy to him, and it was time to accept that. He didn't care about you at all.

He had a hold on you, and you didn't think that it was ever going away, you were under his spell. It was like your heart strings were made to be manipulated by his mere fingertips. All you could think about was his touch on long, lonely nights, and that was how you got through most of them. You wondered if you had this effect on him, if despite his staying away, he thought of you and the nights you shared together.

The first two weeks after the last time he stopped by, you spent them on your bed with your legs splayed out, on full display for him as you touched yourself to the thought of him. His name was on the tip of your tongue and every breath as you desperately chased release to the way he fucked you or just any time he touched you. Even if he didn't come by, you thought maybe he stopped to watch you, and the mental image of him watching you spurred you on, made it so much easier to get off. You didn't know if he ever did but you still wanted to give him a show anyway, even if it proved to be futile. Some days it did feel like a pair of eyes was watching you, but you figured that was just a part of your imagination. Sometimes you could still smell his faint scent on the bed sheets or his ghost-like touch lingering on your skin on nights when you were downright exhausted, but you figured that too, was your imagination running wild.

There had to be a way to get over him, to not obsess over every touch, or the way he breathed your name, or the way he made your heart feel like it was about to burst every time you locked eyes with him. There had to be some way that you would just let him go. It was all too consuming, and it was simply incomprehensible how this feeling crept over your entire being. It was relentless, and it swallowed you whole, showing no signs of letting up any time soon.

At first, you tried drinking away this problem of yours, but it only made you miss him more and wake up with persistent hangovers, so that wasn't doing much for you. You tried spending more time with your friends and partying with them, but that could only entertain you for so long going to the same, uninteresting parties.

But in the midst of going to those parties, you started bringing boys home and into your bedroom in an attempt to forget about the ginger who continued to creep in every dark corner of your mind. You didn't think he would know or care, because like he said, you two were done. Every guy you were with, you compared to Jerome, and they were all so lackluster in comparison to him that you didn't even know why you bothered. They proved that they couldn't even be effective distractions because every time you were with one, you imagined that he was Jerome. If you imagined it was him touching you, that he was the one buried deep inside of you, it made them bearable. You had it so bad for him, so bad that you didn't think you could ever be helped. You couldn't find it in you to feel horrible for using these men even though you knew that you should have, but you were just trying to get rid of Jerome plaguing your mind any way you could.

You were wide awake one night, facing away on your side from the nameless man on your bed, who was fast asleep, holding the blanket to your body as your mind wandered back to the ginger. Your mind ached thinking back to what you two had, how twisted and wrong it was, but that was what you loved about it. It was new and exciting, unlike anything you've ever experienced before, and you wanted more of it, you got off on the thrill of him, and you just wanted him to come back. You heaved a deep sigh before your eyes fluttered shut as you thought back to the last time he took you, your hand disappearing under the blanket where it met your sex.

You emitted a breathy whisper of his name, losing yourself to the thought of him as your finger wandered to your clit, mimicking the way he used to flick his tongue there.

"Don't you move a fucking muscle or I'll slice open your pretty little neck."

The rasp of the all-too familiar voice pierced your ears, and your whole body froze in response to the ginger's threat. The next thing you knew a blade was pressed against your neck as he leaned over you on the bed, pressed against your backside, and you could feel the cool steel into your skin as you swallowed thickly, body twitching.

"Jerome-"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch," he told you gruffly against the shell of your ear, and in one quick motion the pointed edge of the knife was against your neck, close enough to break the skin, and close enough to end your life in a couple of moments, all it took was one plunge of his blade, and it would be all over. You winced, willing your body to stay as still as possible as he ordered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing sleeping around like a whore, huh? What did I fucking say last time I came here? Tell me word for word, or I'll stick this inside your neck if you answer incorrectly."

Every word was laced with venom, poison practically dripping from his tongue. You remembered it perfectly because it was still fresh in your head like it happened yesterday.

"You said: I own you, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it," you answered, taking a deep breath just in case you left out a word. There was a part of you that believed he wouldn't, that he wouldn't twist that knife deep in your neck, but there was also a part of you that knew he would if you as so much said the wrong thing.

"Ding ding!" he exclaimed in a mocking tone. "I own you, that is correct, so why is this shithead in your bed?" he asked as he motioned his head over to the body on your bed, "You're allowed to turn your head."

You looked over your shoulder to see that the man's throat had been slashed and cut open with his eyes wide, blood seeping into the bed sheets underneath him. You must not have realized it because you were distracted earlier, and after taking a glimpse of the dead body, you turned back to him, and he was surprised when he saw a slight curve of your lip threatening to come through as a smile. He killed him because he still wanted you, that was his way of showing that he cared, maybe, you weren't sure.

"Why did you kill him?" you finally asked after a long pause. He yanked you by your shoulder so that you were laying flat on your back now while he loomed over your body.

"Because he touched what was mine, and I'm not very fond of people who touch my things," he explained in a growl and he was quick to grab your mandible in his hand while the edge of the blade stayed against the hollow of your neck, careful not to push it through, "but said thing allowed that piece of shit to touch her, so, that's a good enough reason for me to get rid of you too, you know," he snarled against your ear when the knife pierced your skin enough to make blood drip down from the nick, and your whole body winced when you felt the bite of the blade, gritting your teeth together to keep from sobbing. "Do you have anything to say for your pathetic life?"

"You said you weren't coming back, that's why I thought it was okay," you replied meekly, fearing that if you so much as raised your voice that he would slice your neck open like he did to the man on your bed.

"I didn't think you would be whoring around the second you got the chance," he spat, tone full of scorn. "Now you're spoiled, which means you don't serve any use to me, so give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, and now?" he asked as he slid the knife down to your neck to the dip in your breasts, sliding some of the droplets of your blood upon your skin, making you tremble almost instantly as you bit back a whine.

"I didn't care - I didn't care about those men, okay?" you started, lips quivering as you spoke.

"Oh babygirl, that makes you even worse. I'll tell you what that makes you: a sick, pathetic, dried up, and used whore. And why the fuck would I want to touch someone like that?" he questioned as he continued to flip the knife around your stomach by the handle of it, the mere touch of the blade threatening to pierce you once more as he waited for you to answer him.

"I - I know it was wrong, but I was thinking about you the whole time, while I was with them, I was imagining they were you, because I didn't think you would ever come back," you explained, voice cracking in between your words in fear of him twisting that knife deep in your stomach. You kept your gaze focused on his own, the very corners of your eyes glistening with tears. There was a smile on his face to those words, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You are one twisted individual dollface. I'm not sure if you recall what I just said, but I asked you if you could give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, and you're not giving me any," he warned, and in an instant the very tip of his knife was pressing dangerously close to your neck again. You tried to ignore the sting you felt from the bite of his blade but you were still flinching on occasion and it only served to amuse him, making him laugh as he looked back at the red lines of blood trailing on your body.

"You could kill me now, but it wouldn't teach me a lesson, I'd just be dead," you told him in a whisper as you watched the predatory grin that stretched across his face at your words. "So please, please just show me who I belong to, I just thought you were never coming around again, I would have waited for you if you told me you'd be back."

"Why the fuck would I want to play with you when you are fucking tainted?" he rasped, his hand dropping from your jaw and settling upon your thigh, inches away from the space between your legs. His nails were quick to dig into your soft skin, undoubtedly leaving red indents, and you whined low in your throat from the burning sensation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you were gone for good," you apologized repeatedly, and he growled harshly in your ear in response.

"Exactly. I did not give you fucking permission to be used by anyone else, now did I? Did I say that?" he questioned in a hoarse tone, and it was enough to make your skin prickle and burst out in goosebumps from the chill of his voice. His nails pressed further into your skin, making you nearly jolt up from the result of the pain.

You were quick to shake your head before you replied meekly, "No, no, you didn't give me permission."

"That's right, and tell me exactly what you deserve because you chose to disobey me, yet again," he hissed, turning the blade so that the sharp side of it was laid across the crook of your neck as he waited for you to answer him.

"To kill me, because I'm no longer of use to you," you told him, your words coming out in slight stutters from fear of what he would do next. He slowly pulled his hand away from your thigh and grasped you by your chin, lifting it up as he leaned down so there was barely a distance between you two. He gazed into your eyes with something that was nearly impossible to read behind them, and you were hoping with everything you had that he wouldn't go through with it, that he wouldn't end your life here and now. You answered that way because that was what you expected he wanted to hear, but you were not ready to die, and you hoped that he would be so generous to not take your life.

He stared at you with narrowed eyes for a long while, his hand stilling on the knife towards your neck. The room was thick with tension, and you didn't know if it was better to stay silent or to say anything more, but you decided to keep your lips sealed because you didn't want him to lash out at you. Your eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever, but then in an instant, he tilted your head upward and crushed his lips against yours, kicking the dead body that was on your bed and to the floor before he let the knife drop down with a thud to the end of the bed as your mouths melded together. You emitted a small sound of surprise as your eyes closed, giving into the kiss. It was anything but soft, his lips were bruising upon yours, demanding and forceful and completely breathtaking.

"Jerome-"

"Shut the fuck up," he rasped before a long tongue slid between your lips, rubbing against yours, curling in your mouth and uncurling as he pushed it around every corner. His tongue twirled and entwined with yours, bringing yours between his own lips and sucking on it harshly, your mouth yielding to the tongue that dominated you. You moaned quietly from the impact of his heated, furious kiss and your hands clutched at his shirt as you started to pant. He pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting your mouths before it broke. Your face was flushed as you tried to catch your breath, eyes heavily lidded.

He prowled over you like a predator, nothing but mere dark intent in his eyes. He thrust a thigh between your bare legs and you gasped as you rolled your hips and rubbed against him eagerly. You snuck a hand down his chest to palm his erection through his trousers, and the grunt that escaped his lips against your throat made you smile. He started grabbing at your breasts, squeezing the soft flesh tightly in his hands as he flicked your nipples, making you whine.

"You're not going to let anyone else touch you again or I will kill you, do you understand?" he lifted his head to breathe the threat against your lips, looking you dead in the eyes, and you quickly nodded your head as you stroked him almost lovingly through his trousers.

"Yes, I do," you replied in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be if you think about letting one anywhere near this cunt again," he whispered hoarsely as he lifted his thigh, and you sucked in a ragged breath at the delicious pressure on your clit. You squeezed his straining erection in your hand, continuing to fondle it and you let out a yelp when he tugged your hair all of a sudden and sucked a bruise onto the skin of your neck. There was no longer bite marks there, so he had to make new ones.

"Fuck, it's been too long," you could have sworn you heard him mutter those words under his breath, and it made you crack a small smile. It had been too long, but it was definitely worth the wait. He pinched and squeezed at your nipples, it was clear that it was his intent to bruise them from the carelessness of his touch. It was so electric that you arched into him in a blind need for more. He continued leaving welts upon your neck and then when he was finally satisfied with that, he moved to your collarbones and breasts, embedding his teeth into the sensitive skin.

"I have to ruin you dollface, I have to ruin you so that everyone knows who you belong to, that way no one will want you," he told you after he finished biting into the swell of your breast, flicking his tongue against the very tender, flushed skin, and you shuddered helplessly underneath him as he left each one. You didn't know what it was but you were willing to do everything for him and let him do anything to you. If he wanted to carve his name into your skin, you would have allowed him, and you knew there was something wrong with that but still it didn't matter as long as it would make him happy with you.

"Then ruin me," you breathed out softly, and he chuckled, the vibration of it rumbling through his chest. You two shared a smile before he reached down and sealed his lips tight around a erect nipple, though he still kept his gaze focused on yours.

There was nothing but naked lust in his eyes and it only made you need him all the more, there wasn't a single thing you wouldn't do for him if he just continued looking at you like that. You didn't understand how he could drive you wild with every single one of his ruthless touches. You just wanted him to fuck you into the mattress, and to take you in every way possible. You just wanted to hear him gasp out your name as he drove himself into you and spilled his release inside of you.

He released your nipple after he was content with the mark he left upon the skin, blowing cool air over it that instantly made you squirm. Both of your hands were fisting the sheets underneath you in some desperate search for purchase. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he leaned back and took a moment to watch you like that, he always loved to make you writhe and twist underneath him. He was quick to remove his clothes, tossing the articles across the room in his haste, wanting nothing more than to be skin to skin against your pliant body. You heard him groan quietly under his breath when his erection was finally free from the confines of his pants and underwear.

You nibbled on your lip as you watched it jut out against his stomach, standing proud and erect, the head red and swollen with need, for you, making your mouth dry at the sight, and before you had a another second to look, he was atop of your body again. He grabbed the back of your knees and spread your legs, his knee rubbing harshly against your clit. You whined as you both rutted against each other, wrapping your arms around him and digging your nails into his shoulder blades in complete and utter desperation.

With a predatory growl, he released one of your knees to roll a swollen nipple between his long fingers, pinching deliciously tight. He leaned in to breathe hotly against your ear before he whispered, "Who owns you? Who owns your filthy, pathetic cunt? Who gets to do whatever they want with it, when they want?"

"Jerome, only Jerome," you admitted shamelessly, nothing but want in your voice. His dark words made heat bloom through your entire body, tingling down your spine straight to your slick, pulsing core. You needed him, needed him inside of you, and you didn't think you could wait a moment longer. He lowered his hand down, thumb swiping upwards, tantalizingly close to your clit, and your hips immediately jerked with the motion, so eager and wanton for more.

"That's right, you belong to me, even if this is the last time I choose to come by to this place, you belong to me, and no one else, ever again. It's not up to you, even if you wanted to leave, I wouldn't let you," he growled as he pressed his fingers down on your engorged clit, rolling it in back and forth motions, and he only added more pressure when you writhed helplessly underneath him, crying his name out as his movements didn't cease. You felt owned and used and filthy and wrong, but you didn't care, because he was here again, with you, claiming his ownership over you.

"You're dripping wet already, fuck, you are such a filthy, disgusting little whore, I fucking hate how easily it is to get you like this, I fucking hate how pathetic you are for me," he cursed before he spread your legs wide for him, pushing your knees up almost to your chest, and then held his cock in place with a hand before he pressed into you with a grunt. A loud moan escaped your lips the second he was finally inside you, it was all you needed, to feel him buried deep in you, he was right where he belonged.

You keened, your nails raking down his shoulders and back as you felt him fill you, inch by torturous inch. He was so thick, and your walls instantly attached themselves to him, greedily sucking him in. You both shuddered when he was fully seated inside of you. He gripped onto your hips, and for a long moment there was only the sound of harsh, mingling breaths. It was perfect.

And then he leaned in claim your lips once more, mouths pressing insistently and without allowing the other to breathe. He thrust into you with such fervor that the bed frame crashed into the wall. He swallowed your moan, and when he began to pull out, your walls clenched all around him, not wanting him to ever leave. The friction seared your entire being, tearing a loud gasp from your throat. He snarled as he broke the kiss, his fingers digging into your hips as his own snapped forward, burying him to the hilt inside of your heat.

"Fucking bitch," he hissed out between gritted teeth. You didn't care what names he called you, as long as he didn't stop fucking you. Your breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts, holding onto his shoulders that much tighter for leverage. He panted hard against your mouth as he pounded into you, his kisses as harsh as you craved, and on every movement you clenched around him as he withdrew, making his pace stutter and his voice crack between his heated curses.

There was no love in this, no tender kisses or looks. You were both fucking like animals, and you loved every second of it. Whenever he wasn't sucking more hickeys on your neck, he was kissing you, biting your lip as hard enough to break the skin, and the second he felt the blood on his teeth he lapped it right up, soothing the sting with his smooth tongue. You whined as you raked your nails in rapid up and down motions on his back, no doubt leaving your own marks on his skin, electrifying pleasure twisting in your gut each time you felt him leave another welt on your body.

"Scream my name, you bitch, it's all you're good for anyway," he whispered the demand against your neck as he hit a new angle. You panted his name out repeatedly while he pistoned his hips, your whole body jerking with the impact of his heavy thrusts. You were so close, walls fluttering all around his length, and the tightening of your abdomen threatened to break loose. You lifted your hips, meeting his pace, and he hissed against your throat along with his ragged breaths.

"Fuck, your slutty little cunt won't let me go, that's exactly why it belongs to me," he snarled. You loved how possessive he was, and how he didn't ever want you to forget that he branded you as his. You could feel the tenseness coiled in every muscle of his body, the heat burning underneath his skin, desperate to be released.

He rested his forehead against yours, eyes shut tight, and his name was slipping from your lips as he chased his release. You watched his face, every twitch of his jaw as you enveloped him into your heat, how his control spun further and further out of his grasp, and you loved every second of it. You never wanted this to end. The next thrust into you, his rhythm started faltering, and you held onto his back until your nails were biting the skin. On the next thrust, your back arched, breasts dragging across his chest. As he withdrew, you surged forward, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss as you clamped around his cock and held him as tight to you as possible. He was throbbing so much that it drove you crazy, all you wanted was for him to spill himself inside of you, it had been too long since you felt it.

You let out a strangled cry when you came around him, your walls convulsing and squeezing tighter than they ever had before. With a few erratic thrusts and a deep growl, he emptied himself inside you, his seed spilling out around his cock as he fucked through his orgasm. You had expected that to be it, but the next thing you knew he had you in his arms, changing the position, driving you back down onto the bed face-first. You landed flat on your front, prone on the bed as the ginger bore down upon you.

His body pressed tightly against yours, chest upon your back before quickly pressing his slick and sticky cock up to your sloppy and used entrance, momentarily loose enough for him to have no problem sheathing himself back in.

"I'm not done with you just yet dollface," he rasped. You couldn't be happier, you wanted everything he had, wanted his worst, deep and fast and as powerful as he could give it, no matter how hard it shook you. You uttered a hiss when he slammed into you, his member sinking right back into your sex, right where you needed him.

His thrusts began immediately, and didn't let up, starting off wild and intense as he proved that he still needed you to sate his hunger. He was quick to start pounding into you with a brutal and merciless pace, and in his movements he reached out to grab a fistful of your hair, tugging it with a sharp pull that made you yelp out against the sheets.

"Jerome!" you cried in delight as your back arched only a little, walled by his body and unable to overpower him as he shoved down into your sex, each thrust filling you with his cock and with a searing, fiery sensation that you desperately wanted more and more of. There was something so twisted and utterly raw about what you were being subjected to, something so addicting to the way he used you and exerted his dominance over you every time he came here. Your whole body trembled and shook from each balls deep plunge into your core with such unforgiving force. You were going to be covered in so many marks and bruises but you were going to wear them all proudly because they came from him.

You twisted around frantically which earned you an amused groan as he watched you. You were squirming beneath him, trying to shove upward and back against his thrusts as he shoved you each time flat against the bed, fucking you hard into the mattress as he flaunted his strength and dominance over you.

"You're mine, whether you like it or not, you got that? I'm not going to let you forget it, and if you do, well then I'll get rid of you. You're supposed to obey my every command, just like the useless toy you are, and if you don't then you're not of any use to me. And don't you ever think you can run away from this, because I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb, got it?" he whispered each threat against your ears, though you weren't sure you caught all of it due to your heavy pants filling the air.

"Yes, yes! I understand!" you answered in a half sob. You moaned in ways that made him never want to stop, he wanted to keep drawing more of those sweet noises from your soft lips, to make you scream in frantic delight. His weight pressed down so utterly upon you, shoving you into the sheets beneath and greatly limiting your movement, but still you writhed and thrashed, refusing to stay still as his cock continued to plunge deep into you, setting your whole body alight in sheer wanton need, letting the pleasure consume you.

A devilish smile tugged into the corner of his lips at your response before his mouth form a tight 'O' shape on a particularly harsh thrust. You moaned with him, knuckles white as you desperately clutched to fistfuls of the sheets, nails grabbing and tightening with each snap of his hips. He pounded you senselessly until his hips could hardly keep up anymore. He hissed as the waves of pleasure crested over him. He didn't fight it, didn't hold anything back, just letting it go, slamming to the hilt inside you and pinning your wrists down as he came inside of you yet again.

The sudden gushing of come deep into your quivering hole was all you needed, in turn, to find your own release. You uttered a soft whimper as your body ignited in scorching fire. Your thrashing became more intense, and you had never been pinned down nearly as hard as he doubled down on the pressure and the weight, showing you exactly who was in control with each spurt of his essence pumped directly into you. It made you a complete and utter panting mess throughout your immense peak, throughout the rush of sensation that never dulled, never receded. Your climax was so intense and blinding, and you wanted to chase that feeling for as long as you possibly could.

He withdrew from you with a low gasp, and the second he did you slumped back against the bed, whining softly as you squeezed your thighs together to keep his essence locked there. He merely cackled at your initial reaction as he picked his clothes up, slipping them back on almost immediately, like he was in a rush to get out of here.

There was so much running through your head once the aftershocks of your orgasm subsided, so much you wanted to tell him now that he was here, but you felt it all disappear on the tip on your tongue as he was getting ready to leave. "Jerome?" you asked, lifting your head just a little to look at him dressing in front of you.

"No, I will not help you hide the body," he filled in the blanks for you, thinking that was what you were going to bring up, "I would have helped you get rid of it had you not fucked the shithead, so you're on your own doll, have fun with that," he told you, kicking the bloodied body which was now soiling your floorboards.

"Jerome, that's not what I was going to ask you. I just wanted to say that-"

"Save it dollface, I don't want to hear another one of your apologies, so keep your pretty little mouth shut," he barked, walking back over to clamp your mouth shut with a hand, and you looked at him with a desperate plea in your eyes for him to let go, but he kept it squeezed.

After a long moment, he finally withdrew his hand from your mouth, and he sauntered his way to your window where you watched him leave.

"I wasn't going to apologize again. I was wondering when you'd be back, that's all," you spoke in a soft, frail voice, and your words only made him snicker. You didn't even know if that was what you wanted to say, you just wanted to stall him so he would stay a little longer, even if it was only a few moments. You were about to say more but in what seemed like a flash, he was already gone, the wind coming through and soothing your bones. You let out a drawn out sigh. He came back. That was what mattered. That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be the end? Let me know what you think. Always a slut for feedback.


End file.
